Betray xXx UlquixIchi
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: HIATUS: Ichigo has made the decision to join Aizen for one reason: Ulquiorra Cifer. Joining up was the easy part, though. But can he go up against his friends in battle for the one he loves? UlquiIchi M for sexual content in later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo forward roughly. Ichigo nearly growled at him, but restrained himself, remembering that he was going to have to get along with that stupid Arrancar sooner or later. He looked up at where Aizen sat on his little throne, watching him, purely interested. On the same level as him, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Gin had that same damn grin on his face, and Ichigo was just itching to beat it off him, but, then again, remembered he was going to have to get along with him, too.

And then, on the side of the room, leaning against the wall, was that angel. The dark and cold angel that had once been just out of his reach, but he was now one step closer.

Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada in the Arrancar army, looked at him with cold, emotionless and disinterested eyes. His hair hung slightly in his face, hiding one of those bright green eyes. His skin was pasty white and just as frosty as the rest of him, his jacket partially unzipped to reveal that perfect chest and his Hollow hole just below his collarbone.

It was all Ichigo could do not to drool.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen's voice broke through Ichigo's daydreams, making him look up at the traidor bastard.

"I don't understand why you've had such a sudden change of heart." Aizen smiled, and Ichigo felt like sneering at the thought that Aizen knew good and well why. "But we welcome you. It's a relief to have such a powerful Shinigami on our side, with such good potential. But I must ask...what do you expect to do here?"

Ichigo thought for a second, his eyes looking flatly up at the former Shinigami Captain.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just got bored."

He was lying through his teeth, but it was worth it. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ulquiorra since the day they first met in the park, even if he had almost killed his friends and him. He just saw him, over and over, in his dreams, behind his eyes...It was hard to get away from. It had driven him insane, which was partially the reason why he was here.

"I see..." Aizen raised his eyebrow. "Well, Ichigo-kun. Gin, would you take Ichigo to his new quarters?"

"Sure." Gin nodded, still grinning.

"And, also..." Aizen smiled wistfully at Ichigo. "Considering your power and former rank in the Soul Society, I'd like you to be a Commander along with Gin and Kaname."

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled.

Secretly, he thought it'd be fun to be able to boss around everyone...

"Let's go." Gin playfully pushed his shoulder. "We ain't got all day."

Ichigo resisted telling him to screw himself.

"Aizen-sama?"

The cold voice sent tremors through his body, like ice on a hot day. His jaw clenched and his back tensed as he ever-so-conspicuously glanced over his shoulder at Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" Aizen looked over at Ulquiorra, too, but Ichigo knew he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

"Should he really be allowed a rank as such?" Ulquiorra asked. "We must remember that he has just arrived and decided to join us. How do we know it's not a trap?"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked lightly, but the words seeped through Ichigo's bones. His bright voice was murderous.

"No, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra looked away. "Excuse me."

Ulquiorra swept out of the room with a graceful exit that had Ichigo in awe. God, he was beautiful.

"Ichigo-kun?"

Gin was a couple feet ahead now, waiting for him. "Comin'?"

He nodded and followed Gin out.

"Lord Aizen?" Tosen spoke once Ichigo was gone. "What if Ulquiorra is right?"

"Kaname, trust me." Aizen grinned, his chin in his hand. "I know a traidor when I see one, and that boy reeks of it."

"I see." Kaname looked at the door where Ichigo had just exited. "Why do you suppose he's here?"

Aizen chuckled. "Love does odd things to a man, Kaname."

"Love?" Tosen looked up at Aizen. "He had a fight with his girlfriend?"

"No." Aizen smirked. "He's fallen in love."

"With whom?" Tosen questioned.

"With an Arrancar." Aizen finally looked down at Tosen. "A very...difficult Arrancar."

"An Espada?"

"Yes." Aizen muttered.

"I see." Tosen rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Do you know which one?"

"Oh, yes." Aizen nodded with a smile. "But I'll let you figure that out yourself, Kaname. It'll be...entertaining to see how this unrequited love tale turns out."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo looked at the new cloths sighing as he looked back at Ichimaru who watched him intently.

"I have to?" He asked.

"Yep." Gin nodded. "You wanna be one of us, dontcha?"

Ichigo sighed.

He pulled the haori around him, pushing his arms through it. It fit well, besides it's belled sleeves going partially over his hands. He zipped up the top part, leaving it unzipped to reveal part of his kimono and neck. He put Zangetsu back on his back where it had been before.

He turned back to Ichimaru, watching as the man nodded in approval.

"Yes, yes." Gin nodded. "Ulquiorra will definatly think you look attractive."

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gin chuckled. "Silly Ichigo. Ya didn't think that we actually believed ya when you said ya were only bored, did you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Aw, come on, Ichi-kun." Gin said. "You can talk to me! Let's be buddies."

"When hell freezes over." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see." Gin taunted. "You wanna hang with _Tosen_ cause you're all about bein' a hero or whatever. Stupid. Dontcha see you'll get to see Ulquiorra more if you hang with me? And Aizen won't give ya no work if you're with me!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to where the grey haired Shinigami still grinned. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Fine, but only because I'm lazy." Ichigo said.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Gin bobbed his head. "Let's go see what Szayel's up to!"

Ichigo shrugged, only following him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ulquiorra saw the two of them walking down the hall, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo. He didn't trust him. Even if he was unbeliveably attractive...

_Silence yourself, Ulquiorra._ He told himself. _Quit being a fool._

"Ulquiorra-chan!" Gin was suddenly beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "You know Ichi-kun, right?"

"Hai." He muttered, practically glaring at Gin.

"You should come with us!" Gin advised. "We're gonna go bother Szayel for a little while, maybe spy on him first. Ya should come!"

"No." Ulquiorra moved away from Gin as he dropped his arm. "I'm busy."

"Busy doin' what?" Gin asked. "Mopin' around like an emo kid? Come on. Come with us! It's fun."

"No." Ulquiorra repeated.

"I'll tell Aizen-sama!" Gin threatened and Ulquiorra froze as he was about to walk away.

Ichigo looked at him, catching Ulquiorra's jaw snapping and resisting the urge to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at the Arrancar as Ulquiorra turned around, sulking.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay!" Gin turned on his heel. "Off to the lab!"

Ulquiorra kept his hands in his pockets as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch Ichigo, his hands balled up in fists. Why did he want to touch that beautifully tanned skin so much? Was it because it was so much different than his own? Or maybe it was because it looked so soft...

Ichigo kept his eyes on Gin's back, afraid to look over at Ulquiorra in fear that he might reveal his secret. He couldn't have that...no....

He spared one glance over at the Arrancar, only blushing when he found the Espada was looking at him, too. He crossed his arms as he caught Gin vaguely looking back, chuckling lightly. He barely resisted the urge to draw Zangetsu and take the bastard out.

"Stay here." Gin told them, half turning to them. "I'm gonna go make sure Yammy isn't already rampaging."

And then he was gone.

_Bastard!!!!_ Ichigo screamed in his mind, his jaw set. He lazily leaned his back against the wall, trying to give himself the look of having some sort of comfortable postition in the situation. Ulquiorra stood where he was, hands still in his pockets. He looked over at Ichigo, turning his head. Ichigo felt those cold green eyes on him as he stared at the ground. He tried to act as cool as possible, not moving a muscle.

And then Ulquiorra had him pinned to the wall, his arm at his neck, a threatening look on his face. At first, Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth partially open in shock. And then his face set in anger.

"Why are you here, Soul Reaper?" Ulquiorra demanded.

" 'Cause I wanna be!" Ichigo said. "Now get the hell off of me!"

"I refuse to believe your excuse." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it, if you don't get off of me-" Ichigo threatened.

"Tell me why you're here." Ulquiorra said, increasing the pressure on his neck.

"No!" Ichigo screamed.

He pushed the Arrancar off, against the other wall. He grabbed Ulquiorra's face in his hand and glared into those cold eyes. Ulquiorra looked vulnerable now, not dark and demeaning like a few moments before. His hands were pressed against the wall and his eyes were wide as they looked back at Ichigo.

"Damn you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo mumbled through his teeth. "This is all your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra shook his head out of Ichigo's grasp, but the Soul Reaper only grabbed his shoulders and pressed him harder into the wall.

"It's all your fucking fault I'm here!" Ichigo told him.

"It's not my fault you have a feeble mind." Ulquiorra spat.

"No, but it's your fault that you're all I think about!" Ichigo said roughly, his eyes dark as he looked at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra was speechless. He didn't understand...

They stood there, looking at each other for the longest time. Ichigo's hands were still on Ulquiorra's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, when Gin practically skipped around the corner.

"Well, aren't we cozy?" He chuckled. "Come on, boys. Yammy's asleep."

Ichigo released Ulquiorra's shoulders roughly, turning to follow Gin and not giving him a spare glance back. Ulquiorra swallowed hard, trying to understand. He punched the wall before speed walking to catch up with the two of them.

Damn it, he was turning into Grimmjow.

_**Comments:**_

_**Sorry it took longer than expected. Had to make a quick run to Best Buy! Hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat back and watched as Gin bothered Szayel. He could tell the pink haired Arrancar was definatly getting annoyed, but it didn't seem like Gin cared.

"Ichimaru-sama, will you please _get out of my lab?_" Szayel sneared.

"Why would I do that?" Gin grinned. "I enjoy watching your experiments!"

Szayel growled.

Suddenly, the sound of _Waking Up In Vegas_ by Katy Perry filled the room. Ichigo's jaw dropped when Gin pulled out a little purple phone and flipped open. He could've swore he heard Ulquiorra chuckled beside him, but he looked over to see the Espada just as stoic as before.

"Eh, moshi moshi?" Gin answered it. "Aw, Sousuke, I was having fun annoying Szayel-chan...Alright-I'll have him right up. Sayonara!"

He flipped the phone shut. "Espada meeting in ten minutes, pinky!"

He whirled around and grabbed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo felt his haori brush Ulquiorra's arm as he passed.

"Get movin', Ulquiorra!" Gin called after him.

Ulquiorra followed them down the hall.

Gin pushed Ichigo into the kitchen before running off to go get the tea. Yet again, Ichigo was left alone with Ulquiorra.

"What did you mean?" Ulquiorra asked flatly. "When you said you cannot stop thinking about me?"

"What does it matter?" Ichigo spat, not even looking back at Ulquiorra.

"It's confusing." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Well, that's probably because you're emotionless." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Ulquiorra as Gin rushed forward, shoving the tray with the tea into Ichigo's arms.

"Let's roll!" Gin smiled at them. "So tense, boys, be calm!"

At that, they all walked towards the meeting room. When they walked in, many of the Espada were already seated. Aizen was sitting at the head of the table and Ulquiorra quickly swept by Ichigo to take his seat.

Gin pushed Ichigo towards the table and Ichigo sat the tray down. Gin poured Aizen's tea like a little maid before giving everybody else tea as well.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and standing back, barely noticing Tosen in the corner, with his hand on his hilt, as always.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with him," Aizen said. "I'd like to introduce you to Ichigo Kurosaki, our new Commander."

Ichigo smirked at the looks of distaste he got, especially from Grimmjow and Yammy.

"Ichigo, these are the Espada." Aizen smile back at him. "You know Yammy, the 10th Espada. The 9th, Aaroniero Arruruerie. The 8th Szayel Apporro Grantz. 7th Zommari Leroux. 6th Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. 5th Nnoitra Jiruga. 4th _Ulquiorra Cifer-_"  
Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the emphasis on Ulquiorra's name. This man was cold.

"3rd, Tia Harribel. 2nd Barragan Luisenbarn. And the 1st Espada, Starrk."

Ichigo looked away from them all, uninterested.

"Aizen-sama, why are we letting this Soul Reaper in when he's fought us in the past?" Yammy asked.

"Because he's useful." Aizen told him, a tint of coolness in his voice.

Ichigo sighed, fading back against the wall. He watched Ulquiorra the whole meeting. He never moved, never changed his expression, Ulquiorra was just a stone. A perfectly beautiful statue worthy of the best art museum. His eyes were cold and locked on Aizen and his back tense as if he could sense Ichigo looking at him.

It was interesting, the way he stayed so still, it made Ichigo wonder what he'd do if Ichigo just walked up and kissed him. Sure, he'd get looks from the other Espada and Shinigami in the room, but the thought seemed pretty tempting to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo was walking to his quarters, his eyes on the floor as he made his way through the winding halls of Los Noches. When he got to his door, his hand wrapped around the handle, twisting it open...

And then someone pushed at his back, pushing him into the room. He fell forward, stumbling to find Ulquiorra slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo demanded.

"I want to know what you're doing, Soul Reaper!" Ulquiorra said.

"What _I'm _doing?" Ichigo scoffed. "Right. Cause _I _just pushed you into _your_ room and scared the shit out of _you_!"

"Not about that!" Ulquiorra raised his voice, his aggrivated and confused emotion for once showing on his face. "I want to know why you seem to have such an effect on me!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"So you think it's my fault you like me?" Ichigo asked snidely.

"I don't..." Ulquiorra trailed off. "I know I don't like you! I can't! It's not right!"

"Shut up, Ulquiorra." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, I know I don't like you!" Ulquiorra shook his head. "It's different than that..."

Ichigo walked up to Ulquiorra and pushed him back against the door. Ulquiorra looked at him with wide eyes as Ichigo's lips were mere centimeters away from his.

"Kurosaki. What are you doing?" Ulquiorra whispered.

Ichigo smirked. "You're so predictable."

Ichigo brought his hand up to trail his thumb across Ulquiorra's thin, dark lips. Cold, just as he'd expected. Yes, very predictable.

Ulquiorra's hands were flat against the door, pressed against the wall at every angle. He didn't want Ichigo so close, so why was his skin tingling under his touch. His fingers sent little trails of heat across his frosty skin, making the Arrancar shiver.

Ichigo smiled at this, bringing his lips so close to Ulquiorra's that he could taste the Espada's breath on his tounge. Ulquiorra's eyes were half-shut, expectant. Ichigo looked into them, seeing that beautiful green and falling again.

He couldn't resist anymore.

He pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's, enjoying the coolness against his own. He didn't dare deepen the kiss, but pulled back to see how Ulquiorra took to it.

He found one hand aimed at him, the glow of Cero threatening to release. Ulquiorra shuttered, looking at Ichigo with different eyes. Ichigo didn't look at the Cero, just Ulquiorra. If Ulquiorra decided to blast him, he'd only cut him right back.

"I..." Ulquiorra muttered, his eye more hungry than ever.

The Cero disappeared from his hand and his other hand grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to the others. Ichigo's tongue snaked out and licked at Ulquiorra's bottom lip, pushing his mouth open and making him gasp.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, holding the Soul Reaper to him as Ichigo pressed his body against his.

Thier tongues danced together, sliding along one another and making Ulquiorra whimper in pleasure. Ichigo felt his heart racing. For damn near two months, this had been all he wanted. Just Ulquiorra, in his arms. And there it was, right in front of him.

When Ulquiorra felt the need to breathe, he pulled away. But Ichigo's lips trailed down to his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive and pale skin. Ulquiorra moaned and tightened his grip on Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." He whispered, making Ichigo even more mad with pleasure.

His hand grabbed Ichigo's haori and jerked it away from his shoulder, revealing the Soul Reapers flesh as instinct kicked in. He leaned down and kissed the skin softly, trailing his tongue along it and tasting the salty sweetness of it.

Ichigo moaned, his hand on Ulquiorra's back as he put more pressure on the Arrancar's groin.

Ulquiorra bit his lip to restrain from moaning as his head fell back on the door, feeling Ichigo's hand stray from his back down to massage his erection through his hakama as his tongue worked at his neck.

The knock on the door nearly knocked them both over, they were do deep in pleasure that they barely noticed the reiatsu approaching.

"Damn, Ichimaru." Ichigo grumbled as Ulquiorra pulled himself back together.

Ichigo pulled his haori back up on his shoulder as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He demanded of Gin.

"I was just coming to check and see wha-..." Gin's eye caught Ulquiorra with his arms crossed nervously over his chest in the background. He'd never seen the cool, calm and collected Espada so frazzled. That could only mean one thing. "Never mind. Bye bye!"

Gin turned on his heel towards Aizen's throne room.

Ichigo groaned, practically throwing the door closed. He fell back against it, his eyes closed as he silently wondered why he had to be curse with that man. And then there were cool hands on his chest, working their way up to his neck...

He opened his eyes and smirked at Ulquiorra. He reached up and touched his cheek, trailing his thumb along the long green marks under his eyes. Ulquiorra looked completely messed up. His hair was falling in his face, and his lips were parted. Ichigo admired a job well done.

Ulquiorra pushed himself towards Ichigo, thier lips inches away again. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Ulquiorra, dipping his tounge in the Espada's mouth.

Damn, he tasted good...

_**Comments:**_

_**So, do you think I should continue this little part in the next chapter or would you rather wait until the later chapters? It's your choice. XD Do choose wisely, young padawon (I totally probably spelled that wrong...) **_

_**REVIEW, kudasai!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Comments:

_**Alright, I had no idea what to do next, so I'm just gonna go with the flow...**_

* * *

Ulquiorra was so confused. He felt so...different. He had never felt this way before. When Ichigo touched him, it was like shivering waves along his skin. His heart racing as Ichigo's lips moved with his, and he felt a tightening below his obi, that could only mean that the Soul Reaper was arousing him.

The realization made him greedy, desperate. He lost control of himself, something he hadn't done in a long time.

He pulled his lips from Ichigo's to bite at the orange haired boy's ear. Ichigo moaned and Ulquiorra could feel him getting excited though his hakama. The Arrancar forced back Ichigo's haori and kimono, letting letting it fall to the floor and tasting the skin beneath.

"You're pretty good at this..." Ichigo commented as his head fell back against the door.

Ulquiorra felt Ichigo unzip his jacket, and knew exactly where this was going...When the thought passed through his head, he sort of froze. He wandered if this was what he wanted, if sleeping with Ichigo would make him at least partially sane again.

_Yes..._ His mind hissed. He wanted this so bad, he wanted Ichigo. That warm and soft flesh beneath his fingers, he wanted it all to himself. He wanted to keep it...

So he shrugged his shoulders back and the jacket fell to the floor. Ichigo pulled back and looked at him, admiring his cool, pale skin as it was revealed in front of him. Ulquiorra couldn't take the separation very long, pulling Ichigo towards him and kissing the Shinigami's neck.

"Ichigo." He moaned, making Ichigo bite his lip at the sound of it.

The feeling of Ichigo's skin on his was unbelievable, the way it burned so softly against him. Ulquiorra let Ichigo push him back, feeling the edge of the bed behind his knees before allowing himself to fall back, pulling Ichigo with him and locking lips.

Ichigo liked the feeling of Ulquiorra underneath him, but liked it even better when the Arrancar pressed his hips into his. He broke away from Ulquiorra's lips and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Ichigo..." Ulquiorra whispered.  
Ichigo's brown eyes opened, looking down on his lover. He smiled as he trailed kissed down Ulquiorra's jaw.

"Ichigo..." Ulquiorra repeated.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed.

"I..." Ulquiorra pushed at Ichigo's shoulders. "I can't."

"What?" Ichigo asked as he leaned off of Ulquiorra.

"I just can't..." Ulquiorra shook his head. "I don't understand...I don't know what I'm feeling...it's strange. Can you...can you allow me to find out my..._emotions?_" Ulquiorra winced at the word.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo sighed and dropped his head to the cool shoulder. "Of course."

Ulquiorra took a steadying breath. "But...would you mind, if I stayed in here tonight?"

"No." Ichigo kissed Ulquiorra's forehead. "You can stay."

Ichigo pulled the covers down and tucked himself and Ulquiorra under them. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, intertwining thier fingers together, enjoying the small comfort of it.

"Good night." Ichigo said as he laid his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

He felt better when Ulquiorra wrapped his free arm around him, closing his eyes and falling asleep against that stoney cold skin.

Yet, Ulquiorra's mind still raced. He kept trying to understand, and coming to one conclusion. He'd tried to convince himself that he was only imagining it and began to leave a couple of time, but he always ended up not able to let go of Ichigo. It was tormenting...

But amazing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So..." Aizen muttered, smirking against his finger tips as Gin entered the throne room.

"I just went to check on 'em." Gin said as he swept towards Aizen. "And I'd say it's getting pretty heated."  
"Hmm." Aizen nodded. "I see."

"I haven't seen Ulquiorra so confused and excited in a long time." Gin commented. "It's hilarious."

"Very well." Aizen said, moving his hand from his lips. "This could work to our advantage, Gin."  
"What are ya thinkin' with that evil mind o' yours?" Gin asked.

"It's a good thing Ichigo has so many friends, don't you think, Gin?" Aizen grinned. "So many friends that would rather die than go up against him."

"Ah." Gin nodded. "I see."

"We're going to give a few of our Espada and our new Commander a new mission, Gin." Aizen crossed his legs comfortably. "We'll send them to Karakura Town, right where they'll be instantly detected and met. I hear there's a few nice, high-reiatsu Shinigami around. A few that have been to Karakura Town man times before. It should be a good warm-up to the Winter War, don't you think?"

"Clever, clever, Sousuke." Gin said, clapping. "Which Espada are ya thinkin' of?"

"Maybe Grimmjow." Aizen nodded. "Nnoitra...and Ulquiorra."

"Very good choice." Gin giggled. "Very good..."

Outside, in the hall, Grimmjow listened intently. He frowned. What were those bastards up to now? He shook his head.

All he'd understood was that he was going to the living world tomorrow with Kurosaki. _Great._ Just great. The bad thing was that he wasn't going to have the chance to kill the stupid human Shinigami. He'd just have to follow him around, obey his God damn orders. Even greater.

Grimmjow walked past the stupid Kurosaki's room, then, catching the sound of something strange. He stopped and pressed his ear to the door.

"_You're pretty good at this..._" He heard Ichigo say.

There was a zipping sound and then something dropping on the floor.

"_Ichigo._" That was Ulquiorra...

Grimmjow's jaw fell. _Ulquiorra_ was moaning _Kurosaki's _name. What exactly were they doing in there? The sound of something falling on a bed was all Grimmjow could take. He pulled away and stormed down the hall.

_Fuck._ He thought. _Fuck!_

He punched a hole in the wall before using Sonido to get to his room faster. He slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

"Fuck." He muttered.

After months of him trying to get that stupid Espada to fall for him, and it only took that dumbass Shinigami a fucking day. It was disgusting!

He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of what Ichigo and Ulquiorra were doing at that moment...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Ulquiorra woke up the next morning, Ichigo wasn't there. His eyes search the room as he tried to find Ichigo's reiatsu. But it wasn't anywhere...

He jumped up and grabbed his jacket from the floor. He put it on and inconspicuously walked out the door, trying not to attract attention from the servants. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards his quarters.

Where could Ichigo be? He asked himself as he walked. He sighed as he passed the throne room, and then froze.

Ichigo.

He opened the door and slipped inside.

Ichigo was standing in front of Aizen, his arms crossed with Gin beside him.

"Now? As in _today?_" Ichigo whined. "Come on, I just got here, I don't wanna go back."

"Please?" Gin pouted, wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

Ulquiorra froze. That was _his_ Ichigo. _His._ Ichimaru needed to get his hands off before he cut them off.

He was happy when Ichigo shook him off.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo demanded. "You weirdo pervert!"

"I am not a weirdo pervert." Gin grimaced.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, nice of you to join us." Aizen said from the head of the room. "You as well, Grimmjow, Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra sensed those two along the wall, watching him. Ichigo turned around and grinned at him, but quickly turned away as Gin caught the gesture.

"I would like the three of you to accompany Ichigo on the mission." Aizen said. "You know, make sure he doesn't slip up."

"What is the mission, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked in the same flat, monotones voice he always used.

"You will be going to Karakura Town, as reconnassance against the Shinigami that have recently made thier way there." Aizen said. "I trust our member in your hands...Ulquiorra."  
"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra muttered.

_He knows._ Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes only slightly.

"Very well." Aizen sighed. "You'll be leaving at noon, so do be ready."

Ulquiorra turned around and exited the room, almost running into Grimmjow if he hadn't of sensed him there. He easily evaded the 6th Espada and made his way down the hall.

* * *

_Comments:_

Sorry guys, but tomorrow I'll be going out of state for a little while, so you'll have to wait until at least Sunday night before I update again! Sorryz! I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichigo stepped into the gate, he had his hands in his pockets. It was strange because that was what Ulquiorra was doing, too. Grimmjow and Nnoitra walked silently behind them, and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's teal eyes boring into his back.

What was his damage? I mean, honestly, he'd always hated Ichigo, but now it was pointless to hate him. He was on thier freaking side, damn it.

When the gate opened in the living world, Ichigo suddenly remembered his troubles. His friends were here, and they were those new Shinigami that had just been sent to the real world. And Orihime and Sado and Ishida...he couldn't fight them. What the hell was he going to do? He wasn't even sure if they know he'd gone over to the dark side.

It wasn't like he'd stopped by the Urahara Shop, popped his head in and said, "Hey, Kisuke! Make sure you tell everyone I'm joining up with the Arrancars!"

That would just be stupid. And Kisuke would kick his ass.

Ichigo's head shop up when four distinct reiatsu's were suddenly in front of him.

Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku were there, glaring at him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Well, hey Rukia, nice to see you again." Ichigo grimaced.

"She asked you a question, Ichigo!" Renji demanded.

"Silence yourself." It was Ulquiorra's cold voice this time. "It's useless. You should just surrender now."

"Yeah, save us the trouble of having to kick your asses." Nnoitra smiled his toothy smile.

Ichigo caught the tightening of Renji and Ikkaku's hands on thier Zanpaktou's.

"Guys, just don't do this." Ichigo tried to reason with them. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"So you've joined up with them?" Ikkaku demanded.

"How very unattractive." Yumichika sighed, checking his nails.

"It's complicated." Ichigo mumbled.

"Why, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded, tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave us?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." He repeated.

"Like hell it is!" Renji yelled. "Here I come!"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu quickly and met Zabimaru with ease.

"Renji, don't." He said. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Too late." Renji growled. "You won't be so lucky this time!"

Renji struck again, but Ichigo didn't have to block it. Ulquiorra's cold arm was there, his skin exposed to the sharp blade of Zabimaru and made Ichigo gasp. He watched as Renji looked at him coldly.

"Trash." Ulquiorra muttered. "Don't touch him."

"Screw you!" Renji whirled around struck again, but each and everytime, Ulquiorra barely seemed to move, never drawing his sword.

"Renji stop!" Ichigo screamed.

"Bastard!" Renji struck again, but Ulquiorra was getting tired of his games.

He caught the blade in his hands and threw Renji back into a group of trees.

Finally Ichigo noticed where everyone was. Ikkaku was fighting Nnoitra, and losing. Yumichika was already down on the ground, unconcious. Rukia was up against Grimmjow, and also losing.

Damn it, what was the point of this?

Why the hell did Aizen send him down here? Sure, they were definatly going to win, but they weren't up against much. All they could gain from this is a single victory. A single _useless_ victory.

He looked over at Ulquiorra, seeing the same thoughts rolling through the Espada's eyes as Ikkaku tried to snap his Hozukimaru through Nnoitra.

That, too, was useless.

Nnoitra disposed of him, slamming the broad side of his...whatever that thing was, on Ikkaku's shoulder and sending him barrelling down to the ground.

Rukia, also was defeated, as Grimmjow played around her, stealing her Zanpaktou, and finally kicked her in the torso and sent her flying towards the ground.

Ichigo winced. He swallowed hard. His protective side was starting to kick in, but he couldn't. He surpressed his reflexes and shoved his free hand in his pocket.

There was a blinding light. A sharp pain.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Grimmjow smirking. Sode no Shirayuki was sticking out of his own stomach.

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra cried.

The Quatra Espada pulled the sword out of his stomach quickly, and threw it to the ground where it tumbled inches away from the still unconcious Yumichika.

Ichigo collapsed against Ulquiorra's shoulder, his sword hand tight.

"Damn you, Grimmjow!" He yelled.

He shook Ulquiorra off and stood up straight. He was about to go after the stupid Arrancar, who was smiling like a fool. He was in his fighting stance with blood dripping out of his torso and a fearsome snarl escaping his lips.

And then he forgot it.

He sensed Renji's reiatsu, faint but there, awakening. And then he felt the Shinigami advancing. He was going fast. Faster than he usually did, almost Byakuya's speed. And straight for Ulquiora.

Ichigo didn't have time to cry out for the Espada to move. Ulquiorra showed no signs of moving, just stared at him blankly.

Ichigo went for it.

He flashstepped behind Ulquiorra a second before Zabimaru was about to peirce him. He felt the slick slide of the blade in his chest, a few ribs breaking. He knew a lung had been punctured and he couldn't breathe. But if he could, he would have sighed with relief. Ulquiorra was safe.

"Ichigo..." Renji looked at him with wide eyes.

Ichigo could only watch as Ulquiorra's hand flicked out and sent Renji flying back, his Zanpaktou with him. Ichigo fell into Ulquiorra again. He held onto the Espada's jacket, trying to stay airborne. If he lost control of the reiashi around him, he'd be joining his friends on the ground.

"Fool, what were you doing?" Ulquiorra demanded. "I'm not stupid! I had him!"

Ichigo chuckled, wincing at the pain. "Eh. Just makin' sure."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "We should get you back."

"Hey, I can still fight!" Ichigo argued, standing up straight. "I'm not stupid either."

Ichigo clenched his teeth and bit his tounge. He wanted to show them no sign of vulnerability that they could tear him up about later.

"We're going back." Ulquiorra said flatly, holding out his hand and the gate opening before thier eyes.

Ichigo grimaced. "You're not the boss of me. I've still got a kick Sixy's ass over there."

"Quite being over-sensitive, Soul Reaper." Ulquiorra said in the same cold tone as when he first spoke to him.

"I am not over-sensitive!" Ichigo argued.

Ulquiorra pointed into the gate and Ichigo glared at him before stepping into the black hole.

Nnoitra walked in next, and then Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra grabbed the Sexta Espada's shoulder roughly.

"I'll take care of you later." Ulquiorra sneered before walking through the gate before him.

"Ooo, so scared." Grimmjow said sarcastically before following him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Interesting." Gin smirked from the control room.

"Very." Aizen tapped his chin with a smooth smile. "Grimmjow seems to have a little crush on Ulquiorra. Gin, I see a love triangle forming here."

"Oh, yeah." Gin nodded. "I see the soap-opera drama and everything."  
"Soap-opera's are boring compared to an Espada/Shinigami love triangle." Aizen looked up at his long-time friend.

"Very true." Gin chuckled. "Very true."

"Gin, why don't you go welcome the love birds back." Aizen smirked. "And make sure Ichigo and Ulquiorra get some alone time. Chase Grimmjow off."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin pretended to salute and then walked out the door.

Aizen but his chin in his hand, smiling at the screen in front of him. Ulquiorra's face was frozen in place, in that same sneer that he never showed, pointed towards Grimmjow.

It was as if Ulquiorra was making it so easy to get rid of Ichigo now.  
Just a breath away...

_**Comments: **_

_**yet again, sorry it took so long! I was away for a while, but I am back now! And hope to try and update everyday! :) aishiteru!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo punched the wall as soon as he stepped through the gate. Nnoitra raised his eyebrow as he walked in behind him.

"Shut up, spoon-man!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Nnoitra only rolled his eyes whispering "Like I haven't heard that one before..." as he walked away.

Ulquiorra walked in next, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Grimmjow stepped through and automatically knocked Ulquiorra's arm off.

A growl purred from deep in Ulquiorra's throat.

"What the hell do you see in him?" Grimmjow muttered frostily.

"Everything you aren't." Ulquiorra hissed.

"Guys...?" Gin was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

Grimmjow swept passed Ichigo, purposfully hitting the Shinigami in the shoulder childishly before walking past Ichimaru and down the hall.

"Everything cool?" Gin asked.

"Fine." Ulquiorra said, his jaw a little tense as he looked at Gin coldly. "Come, Ichigo."

"I'm not your lapdog..." Ichigo muttered, but he followed Ulquiorra out the door anyways.

"Uh, guys!" Gin called after them. "Meetin's canceled!"

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled, Ulquiorra not even replying.

Ichigo was surprised when Ulquiorra walked into his room and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, leaning his head onto the orange haired boys shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he held Ulquiorra.

"I'm stupid." He said simply. "Grimmjow's stupid. I hate my life."

"Aw, Ulquiorra." Ichigo sighed, noting how Ulquiorra wasn't being his usual cryptic, stoic self for once. "Quit being so emo."

"No." Ulquiorra muttered. "Wanna ha-"

"Don't even say it." Ichigo grimaced. "I'm not sleeping with you when you're being like this."

"I can make you." Ulquiorra looked up and glared at him.

"No, you really can't." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Quit it."

Ulquiorra sighed, working his hands up to Ichigo's neck.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked.

"Wow, do _you_ care?" Ichigo gawked.

"In a way..." Ulquiorra muttered. "Don't ask why, just answer my question, Kurosaki."

"Geez, so demanding." Ichigo mumbled, pressing his lips to the hollow of Ulquiorra's white neck. "I'm fine. It's going to be tough, but I can do this."

"Why?" Ulquiorra half-bit his lip to restrain the sigh at Ichigo's breath on his skin. "Why do you insist on staying here so much?"

"You." Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"Me?" Ulquiorra pulled back and looked at Ichigo. "You would do that for me? I thought you only cared about your friends..."

"I care about only one thing more than them." Ichigo grinned, putting his hand on Ulquiorra's cheek. "That arrogant, emotionless 4th Emospada. You know, the sexy one who looks like he's crying green eyeliner."

Ulquiorra grimaced, turning away and feeling Ichigo's arms around him. He leaned his head back on the Soul Reapers shoulder and let his lips play with his neck and ear.

He reached back, his hands grasping the sides of Ichigo's hakama as he felt himself getting more and more aroused.

"Ichigo..." He whispered. "Please...I'll be good...just...I want you so much..."

"You sound a little different, Ulquiorra." Ichigo moaned as Ulquiorra pushed back on his groin. "You're not as...depressed and arrogant as before..."

"I blame you." Ulquiorra whirled around and pushed Ichigo back towards the bed.

Ichigo just let him. He couldn't deny that Ulquiorra looked damn sexy right now, all frazzled and disshelved. He'd never really seen him this screwed up, even before, and he liked it.

Ulquiorra pushed him back on the bed and Ichigo reached up, unzipping Ulquiorra's jacket as the Espada stood between his legs. He licked and kissed that pale chest, remembering the hard taste of it. He pushed the jacket back and let his hands stray to the obi around Ulquiorra's hakama. He could see the bulge beneath them getting harder by the second...

Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo back the second his hakama fell to the floor. He crawled over him and pushed his haori off his shoulders, taking Ichigo's lips desperately.

His hands reached down, nearly ripping off Ichigo's obi as the Soul Reaper helped him pulled them off. Ulquiorra's hand went from Ichigo's ankle, along his calf and up to his thigh. They played with Ichigo's hardening erection as both of them bit thier lip.

"Mmm..." Ichigo hummed.

Ulquiorra pushed himself further up Ichigo's body and kissed him, his hand still working Ichigo's manhood. The Arrancar's cold and smooth hands felt so good against the sensitive skin. Ichigo moaned against Ulquiorra's lips, and he trailed his hand from Ichigo up his stomach and chest to rest on his neck. Ulquiorra pushed himself further down, biting Ichigo's tongue at the feeling of Ichigo's abs against his erection.

He pushed his erection into Ichigo's both them moaning as he grinded on it, breaking the kiss. Ichigo threw his head back, gasps of breath escaping his lips. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hips, willing him to keep going. Ulquiorra did, moaning so loudly, because at this point he didn't give a shit who heard.

"Ichigo...it feels so good..." He pressed harder and harder until Ichigo haulted his hips.

Ichigo rolled on top of him, straddling him this time. Ichigo's hand reached back behind him and played with the tip of Ulquiorra's manhood as he pushed two of his other fingers in Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra moaned, sucking hard as Ichigo repeated brushed pre-cum off his tip.

When Ichigo pulled his fingers back, he replaced them with his lips. He pulled his other hand forward as he reached down, his wet fingers playing with Ulquiorra's entrance.

"Oh, my-" Ulquiorra moaned, pulling away from Ichigo as one of the finger pushed inside. "Mmm, yes."

Ichigo smirked as he pushed another finger in, then another. Ulquiorra pushed down against the fingers, driving them deeper and deeper.

Ichigo leaned down and bit Ulquiorra's black lip as he pulled the fingers out, pushing himself down.

"This is going to hurt the first time." Ichigo said softly as he kissed Ulquiorra's chest. "But it'll get better after that."

"Just do it, Ichigo!" Ulquiorra demanded.

Ichigo shook his head with a chuckled before positioning himself over Ulquiorra.

"I'll make it quick..." Ichigo whispered.

He thrust quick, going all the way inside Ulquiorra before the Espada's eyes went wide and glassy.

"Fuck..." Ichigo moaned. "You're tight."

"I...ow...never...done this...before..." Ulquiorra muttered, laying his head back. "Ouch."

Ichigo snickered. "You should be fine now."

He pulled back a little, watching Ulquiorra bit his lip. He took that as an okay. He made his thrust's quicker, faster.

"Oh!" Ulquiorra reached up and grabbed Ichigo's waist. "Yes..."

Ichigo pushed deeper, stopping completely when suddenly Ulquiorra's hands went tightly on his hips and his eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Damn it, Ichigo don't _stop!_" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Are you-"

Ulquiorra thrust his hips up, onto Ichigo. Ichigo threw his head back, moaning.

"Fuck...oh...fuck..." Ichigo started back up again, unable to resist thrusting in and out of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Ichigo, putting his arms around his neck. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra breifly. Then he reached down and wrapped his hand around Ulquiorra's erection.

"Oh..." Ulquiorra moaned, his eyes rolling back as Ichigo pumped his hand in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo was panting, feeling his limit approaching as sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. He groaned as Ulquiorra kissed him again, feeling himself approaching release as well.

"Ichigo..." Ulquiorra whispered when he pulled back. "Faster..."

Ichigo gulped as he pumped his hips as fast as they would go. Anything to make him happy...

"Mmmm..." Ulquiorra bit his lip.

"Damn it." Ichigo threw his head back just before Ulquiorra released all over his torso. "Ulquiorra!"

His head dropped to the Espada's shoulder as he filled Ulquiorra from the inside.

They were both gasping for breath, Ichigo collapsed on top of Ulquiorra, the wetness between them the least of thier worries. Ichigo reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand as he nuzzled his face into the Arrancar's neck. Ulquiorra grinned only slightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichimaru gulped. "Damn."

"Interesting..." Aizen muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot believe we just watched that..." Gin muttered.

It was hard for Ichimaru not to touch himself as he saw the two lovers tangled in each other on the bed after a nice bout of sex like that.

"I'd say we're one step closer to achieving our goal, Gin." Aizen smirked.

Gin gasped when Aizen disappeared from his chair. "Sousuke?"

"Hmm?" Aizen whispered against Gin's neck from behind.

_Uh-oh, Aizen's horny..._Gin thought, smirking.

He reached back and touched Aizen's cheek over his shoulder.

Aizen chuckled as he bit at his fingers softly.

"Come, Gin." He whispered, and the Gin was lead out of the room, towards Aizen's quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Comments:**__ Finally an update!! Sorry it took so long!!!_

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly. He had his arm wrapped around Ichigo's torso tightly, his head resting on the Shinigami's chest. He sighed, feeling Ichigo's hand running through his hair.

"What time is it?" He whispered as he sat up to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo yawned, stretching. "Do I look like a clock to you, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "We probably missed the Espada meeting..."

"Who cares?" Ichigo reached up, pulling Ulquiorra back down beside him.

He cuddled into Ulquiorra's chest, wrapping his arms around his cold waist. He placed little kisses across his skin, making the Espada shiver.

"Ichigo..." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Yeah?" Ichigo breathed against his pale flesh.

"Eh...Should we be doing this?" Ulquiorra whispered.

"Doing what?" Ichigo questioned.

"_This._" Ulquiorra motioned to the two of them together. "Being...with each other. It cannot be good for our reputations."

"I very much doubt our reputation hasn't already been stained by Grimmjow's big mouth." Ichigo grinned, tilting his head up at Ulquiorra. "I think this little thing we have going can only make things better."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Of course you do. Simple minded Shinigami..."

"Hey, don't _'Simple minded Shinigami'_ me, over-zealous Espada." Ichigo grimaced. "And I am not simple minded."

"Sure." Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around Ichigo and leaned down to press his forehead against his. "You confuse even me, so I guess you are right. You really aren't that simple minded. Maybe you're more intelligent than I think."

Ichigo snickered. "That's it."

Ulquiorra grinned slightly as Ichigo rested his hand on his cheek.

"And you're much dumber than you let on." Ichigo smirked before kissing Ulquiorra's chin.

"Am not." Ulquiorra breathed.

"Are, too." Ichigo rolled on top of Ulquiorra, kissing his lips so softly that Ulquiorra barely felt it.

"Ichigo." He swallowed hard. "What does it mean when every time you touch me, I can't breathe?"

Ichigo smiled softly. "You'll find out soon enough."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Gin walked out of the Espada meeting, Aizen was at his side.

"It looks like our new commander is having trouble with meeting times." Aizen smirked.

"Yep." Gin snickered.

"This is quite unfortunate." Aizen sighed.

"Yeah, even we made it here on time." Gin sort of smiled at the memory of the night before.

"Yes...we did."

Gin knew it was coming, but the action still made him jump when Aizen pushed him against the wall. He gasped as Aizen's lips were a mere centimeter away from his.

"Gin..." Aizen leaned forward a little and bit Gin's bottom lip. "You're so...interesting. I could never tire of watching you. Especially when you're naked... "

"Did you not get enough last night, Sousuke?" Gin grinned.

"Maybe...Probably not." Aizen tilted his head, placing his lips on Gin's neck as his tongue played with the skin.

Gin grabbed Aizen, pulling the more powerful man closer and crushing him to himself.

"Aizen..." Gin whispered.

Aizen reached down and massaged Gin's erection through his hakama.

"Would you object to going back to my quarters?" Aizen muttered deviously.

Gin moaned, throwing his head back against the wall as the sound waves of Aizen's voice hit his skin.

"Defiantly not." Gin choked.

"Good." Aizen smirked and then it faded, just a little. "Grimmjow, how long have you been standing there?"

The teal haired Espada froze in his place around the corner at least five-hundred feet away. He had been masking his reiatsu. He knew Aizen was good, but he didn't think he was that good.

Grimmjow sighed roughly before stepping into view as the two Shinigami practically glared at him, not moving a muscle from their previous position.

"Yes?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Come." Aizen nodded down the hall.

Gin snickered as Aizen took his hand and lead them both to his quarters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ulquiorra walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets, his grin hidden by his hair. He had tried to stop smiling, really he had, but he just didn't think it was possible. Especially since...

Ulquiorra's head jumped up as he sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu. When the Espada walked around the corner, he wasn't alone. Ichimaru-sama and Aizen-sama were with him.

The Quatra Espada considered it strange that the two Shinigami were holding hands and Grimmjow looked scared as hell, which was not a good look for him.

Aizen smiled warmly at him as they walked towards him. Ulquiorra barely noticed when he had stopped walking and his face went into his emotionless mask yet again.

"Ah, Ulquiorra." Aizen greeted him. "How very nice to see you. We missed you and Kurosaki-kun at the meeting this morning."

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed his head. "I cannot vouch for Kurosaki, but I was...finishing up some paperwork that I have been neglecting."

Grimmjow's jaw snapped.

"Bull shit." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra snapped.

"Nothing." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, no bother." Gin waved his free hand. "Ya've never missed a meeting before so we'll let it slide. Eh, Sousuke?"

"Of course." Aizen nodded. "We were just on the way to my quarters, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra resisted gagging as Aizen stated this shamelessly.

"Would you care to join us?" Aizen looked intently at him and Ulquiorra swore he felt his insides burning.

"No." Ulquiorra said flatly, looking away. "I have a question for Szayel, so I must be on my way to his wing."

"As you wish." Aizen shrugged. "Let's go."

Gin glanced back over his shoulder before Aizen wrapped his arm around his neck. Grimmjow kept his eyes intent on the Shinigami's backs as he knew he would probably blast Ulquiorra with his Gran Rey if he looked at him.

Ulquiorra continued walking, his mind at work again.

What had Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama been doing holding hands? It was strange. Were they lovers?

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. Was that not what him and Ichigo were? Lovers? Would they someday hold hands as they walked down the hall...?

The smile that had slowly appeared was wiped away as a pink-haired Arrancar came walking around the corner.

"Szayel." Ulquiorra said. "I must speak with you."

_**Comments: **_

_**Sorry it took ultra-long to update but I have been SUGOI busy these past couple of weeks, what with school starting back up and all. :) **_

_**Please forgive me if this is a little short but I wanted to post it as soon as possible.**_

_**Aishiteru. XD **_


End file.
